


The Weight of the Crown is Great, but your Love is Greater

by Blackedoutgoth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Just two people in love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackedoutgoth/pseuds/Blackedoutgoth
Summary: When two people are in love, even eternity falls short.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	The Weight of the Crown is Great, but your Love is Greater

The King sighs as he stands up and straightens his robes.  
It’s been a long day of meetings and discussions about propositions and strategies and The King wants to do nothing more than go back to his chambers and sleep well into late morning for once in his life.

He walks the long corridors briskly, eager to wash off the day’s tiredness, he stops briefly as he reaches the large doors of his chambers before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Prince Chanyeol! What a surprise! We weren't expecting the Kingdom of Accendo until the next full moon if i'm not wrong."  
The Prince stands there looking every bit of the Prince in the fairytales that parents tell their children every night, tall, regal and handsome. The King focuses his tired eyes a bit more before noticing that the usually proper Prince looks for lack of a better word, messy.

"Apologies, your highness, I simply didn't have the patience to wait until a fortnight"  
The king looks at the disheveled prince with his slightly messy hair and wrinkled robes and wonders how he got into his chambers and how no one informed him of his arrival.

"Prince, if I may, how did you-"  
The king wonders before his eyes catch onto the opened balcony doors, heavy curtains still before he chuckles and meets the Prince's eyes "How long are you planning to bother your servants with your mischief my Prince?"

The tall Prince walks straight until the tips of his boots meet the shiny leather of the Kings’  
"Until I can officially call you mine King Baekhyun."  
He wraps an arm around the waist of the king and pulls him closer until they're both flushed against each other.

"I'm sure you can afford to wait two months until the official ceremony is to take place my Prince, I'm right here."

The Prince lets out a breathy laugh and pulls the king closer leaving a light kiss on his forehead.  
"My love, waiting even two minutes for you is an eternity. Every moment spent away from you in a moment spent in vain."

The King lets out a small smile and looks to the side to avoid the Prince's eyes that look at him with much intense adoration.

"Your dramatism knows no end, my Prince."  
"This and everything else is for you and no one else my King, only you see parts of me I wouldn't dare show anyone. With you only, I'm on my knees, ready to give up everything if you wish so."  
The King feels his heart pick up pace, thundering inside it's cage, he's a bit afraid that it might just burst.

"If I may remind you, my Prince, you were the one who insisted on getting wedded in the middle of Fall, if it was up to me, I'd have you right now. The wait is agonizing for me too."

The King wraps his arms around the tall Prince's neck and tugs him downward to press their lips together and almost instantly, the strong Prince goes lax in his arms, bending down easily, large arms easing their hold on the King.  
They stay like that for a moment, wrapped up in each other's arms, lips locked, trying to make up for the lost days gone by.  
The King finally pulls away to breathe, his eyes twinkling, the Prince looks dazed, eyes hooded and breath short.

"The game you play is a treacherous one my King. Seizing control of me like this."  
“I can hardly take blame for it, my love, for you have the same effect on me.”

They lie next to each much later, when the moon is high among the clouds, casting a delicate glow around the chambers and the two lovers wrapped up in each presence.

The Prince sighs in content and pulls the King closer to him, adamant on abolishing any sort of space between the, the cold night also helps in his reasoning. He wraps his arms tighter, heart full from the feeling of having the love of life like this.  
He presses a kiss on the King’s lips and then another before he finally pulls back a bit to look into the King’s tired eyes.  
"I cannot wait for the day that I'll finally be able to call myself your husband, my beloved."  
"Me too, my love, me too."

As the King drifts away to a better land, tired mind and body giving in, wrapped up safely in the arms of his beloved, he thinks that there is no other place he would rather be in.

_‘Even eternity falls short of the time I want to spend with you, my love._   
_Good night.’_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever participating in a fest, and though i was nervous and anxious, i was also very excited with this theme and endless possibilities within it.  
> i've always been a bit of a hopeless romantic and this is a warped result of that.  
> i hope, however small, that you smiled reading this.  
> i thoroughly enjoyed writing this and would like to sincerely thank the mods for organizing this fest so well!!!  
> thank you so much once again!!  
> have a great day!!!
> 
> come find me on twitter and say hi @cutestbobohu :)


End file.
